Missing Piece
by xEmoRosesx
Summary: Her heart was broken, and with it a piece was missing. Someone stole it. A certain cold-hearted teme. Sasusaku.


_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

Sakura's tears collided with the floor.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

She was trapped like an animal in Orochimaru's hideout, after a mission to seek out the Akatsuki failed. She was strong, but her heart was broken, and with it a piece was missing.

Someone stole it. A certain cold-hearted teme.

**Flashback**

**Sakura breathed heavily. Sasuke just stood there, a few feet from her.**

**"What do you want from me?" She questioned straightening up her perfect body.**

**"Orochimaru wants a new medic, apparently Kabuto is unable to heal because of injuries." He stated in his usual cold tone. No care for her, Sakura thought, only for him.**

**"Well, good luck finding one, now if you'll excuse me I'll be on my wa-"Suddenly he was behind her. As if on cue, her mind drifted back to where he left her on the bench. Tears fell delicately from her perfect jade eyes. Suddenly sleep over took her and the last thing she heard was his beautiful voice "As, if I'd let you go."**

**She awoke trapped in a rancid cell, nothing to drink nor eat.**

**End Flashback**

Why me? She thought. She was tired, and anxious to know what will happen to her. Not bothering anymore she just sat on the small bed of straw and god knows what else, and stared at the closed cell door, tears still falling.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Dri-_

Suddenly the cell door clanked open revealing a tall handsome man. Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura didn't pay attention to him, just sat there and stared at the cell door behind him.

He was holding a small bowl of meat and soup accompanied by a glass of water, slung over his shoulder was a blanket. Her stomach rumbled. Remembering she hadn't eaten since she left for the mission, she blushed lightly and looked down.

"Orochimaru wants you to be strong so you may heal any injuries brought to you." His perfect monotone voice filled the cell with sound. Sakura said nothing. Sasuke sat the food on the bench near the table near the bed and placed the blanket on the bed.

Suddenly Sakura felt like she was being lifted and carried. She came out of her trance to see Sasuke pick her up bridal-style and place her on the chair.

"Eat" he said in a calm soothing voice. Then he was gone. Sakura was shocked in the emotion in his voice. Never in the 14 years they've known each other, had she seen him show any other emotions apart from anger around her.

Sakura turned toward the food and gulped it down and settled to a comfortable position on the mattress, and covered herself with the blanket that smelled like Sasuke.

**

* * *

**

"_Weakling. You'll never be strong. You'll die weaker than Naruto." A pair of Sharingan eyes bored into Sakura's as she tranced into a room where she was stabbed repeatedly. She let out a blood-curdling scream as Sasuke came closer to her, his katana in hand. He pierced her heart. _

"_No, please, no! I love yo-"_

Sakura bolted upright and screamed. She was crying and her back was aching from the lack of comfort. The rays of the sun hit the small window like hole in the wall.

She got up and looked out, realizing it was a genjustu. She was too tired to release it so she slumped to the floor. Once again the door clanged open and Sasuke emerged with a bag, food and a bowl of water.

"S-Sasuke?" She questioned, remembering the dream.

"…"

She smiled faintly, remembering his caring voice from yesterday.

"Orochimaru requests your presence in healing Karin, she has bomb marks and chakra cut offs. Here's some stuff you can use to tidy yourself up, and a spare pair of clothes. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Neji? Sakura thought, knowing that he would be the only one to cut off chakra flow.

She nodded and smiled. Sasuke moved closer and placed his hand on her cheek, brushing something off, but absently letting his hand linger at the softness for a second before pulling away quickly.

"Dried blood." He stated but she noticed a hint of pink in his cheeks. And then he was gone.

She got up and rifled through a bag too find normal necessities. She pulled out a sponge and washed her face and body, wiping away any grime and dirt and then washing her hair, finding shampoo and a comb she rinsed and brushed it out.

Sakura rifled through the bag again and pulled out a Pink and blue Kimono. On the back there was the Uchiha fan. She gasped, it was beautiful, even though it wasn't something she would wear to heal patients, she guess that was all Sasuke could find.

Looking more presentable, she waited for Sasuke for return.

The door opened slowly to reveal Sasuke, a few minutes later.

He gasped, she was beautiful.

**(Inner Sasuke: So that's what she would look like as a Uchiha…)**

"Follow me" He said trying to maintain his blush as Sakura didn't.

_----------------------------------------------- 2 hours later --------------------------------------------_

Sakura wiped her brow, having just finished her work on Karin's chakra cuts. She slumped into the nearest chair as Orochimaru and Sasuke walked in.

"Sakura," the snake man purred "I apologize for making you stay in the cell for one night, you are free to move in with Sasuke, in his quarters."

In the background, Sasuke 'hn-ed'.

"May I be entitled to some extra clothes and a better bed?"

"Why yes, we will need you around since Kabuto is still healing himself and it seems he won't be able to heal for a while."

"Okay, then. But stay out of my way, and you won't get hurt." She spat.

Sasuke got up and motioned for Sakura to follow him, which she did, glaring at the Uchiha's back.

When they reached the other side of the underground tunnels, Sakura took in the scene. Two comfy beds sat facing each other along with a desk, a bathroom, and a kitchen. Two dressers sat at opposite sides of the room.

"Your clothes are in here." Sasuke gestured to the closet to the right.

"Sasuke?" Noticing the drop of the suffix, since they were 12, Sasuke looked up.

"Hn?"

"Thank you for the blanket and for the dress" She played with the end of the kimono."

"Aa. It was my mothers." With that he left. Sakura fell on the bed, and sighed at its softness. She glanced at the clock and yawned seeing it was already midnight. She looked through the dresser to find a silky knee length night gown.

She stepped out from the bathroom and hung up the kimono and fell asleep.

* * *

_Endless forest. Blood everywhere. Sharingan eyes penetrating her orbs._

_"Weakling." He stabbed her thigh. Sakura screamed._

_"You'll never survive this world. She whimpered as he stabbed her thigh again._

_Suddenly a yell came from behind a tree "Sakura-chan! I'm here!"_

_"Naruto!" she screamed, but as she did, Sasuke threw a kunai straight at his throat, killing the Kyuubi boy._

_"Forehead, we're coming!" Ino and Shikamaru emerged only to be killed by lightning bolts from Sasuke's katana. Growling Sasuke, wrapped Sakura in his arms, possessively._

_"Beast Mimicry!"_

_"Lightning Blade!"_

_"Leaf Hurricane!"_

_"Human Boulder!"_

_"Sand Coffin!"_

_No matter how many of her closest friends attacked, they were killed by him. They're blood splattered the floors of the forest. She screams trying to break free of his arms._

_Suddenly she was shook violently._

_"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!!"_

She woke up, tears streaming down her face, she stared into onyx eyes.

"Get away from me!" she pushed out of his grip and backed up against the wall, on her bed.

"Sakura, it's me, you just had a dream that's all." His tone sounded calming.

She burst out crying, as he ran over and wrapped his arms around her, rocking her gently and whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

"D-Don't ever kill them, don't ever kill N-Naruto. Please …"

"I promise I will never do that." She hiccupped.

"Orochimaru wants to set you free, Kabuto is healed quick and is working on a memory loss jutsu for you so you can be set free."

"N-No! I'm not leaving until you come with me! I swear to Kami! I … I-"

"Ssh, ssh, you can't stay here Sakura. It's dangerous. I don't know when I would return."

"Let me help you with your revenge, let me be by your side so we can both return to Konaha, together. I want to be by you when you walk through the gates. Please."

He sighed debating. "For now, but I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Fix my heart, Sasuke, return my missing piece and restore me." She looked into his eyes, looking for a emotion. She found sadness.

He leaned down suddenly, placing a chaste kiss to her lips, holding her closer. They broke away and he brushed away her tears.

"I will restore you, you'll be whole again." He showed the first real smile Sakura had seen in years.

Sakura smiled back. "Arigato, Sasuke-kun"

**That sucked-ass! I need better ideas, anyone? Comment, rate, flames, I don't mind. I'll try harder next time! :D**

**Funny Blooper: Warning! Sasuke OOC! **

**(At the second dream:)**

**"Sand Coffin!"**

**"Mind Transfer Jutsu!"**

**"1200 Palms!"**

**"Mangekou Sharingan!"**

**"What the-! Itachi! Get the Eff out of my dream!!" Sakura screamed suddenly only for Itachi to be murderously stabbed in the heart. **

**"Sexy Jutsu!" **

**"Naru-! Wait, what? You're meant to be dead!" Sasuke screamed, only to be acting hormonal by Naruto in his girl form. **

**"Uhm ... Sasuke? My dream ... ?" Sakura's face (o.O) **


End file.
